Reunion
by Tarya 13
Summary: For years Daniella Souza has wondered what happened to her younger brother, Derek. Now, after the escape from the Edison Group, Kit has called and asked for her help. She will do anything to protect them, unkowingly putting herself in danger. In O/C POV
1. Chapter 1

I walked through the front door and leaned against the wall, slowly letting my tired legs lower me to the floor. I let out a tired groan, rubbing a hand over the skin on my neck. I knew Trace would have my head for running thirty-two hours straight again, but he could deal with it. What with Brian helping his mate take care of their newborn daughter, I was taking his runs as well as my own. Being Alpha, I had to make sure I wasn't overworking my pack, running that much longer to make sure everything was alright before turning in for a few hours of sleep. I swallowed thickly and chewed on the inside of my lip, wondering how I was going to catch up on sleep before my mate noticed.

I jumped when the phone rang and reached up, despite my aching muscles, picking up the receiver.

"Hello?" I groaned, my head falling back against the wall.

"Daniella?" said a voice so familiar, but I couldn't place it.

"Yes?" I asked cautiously, trying to place the voice. "Who is this?"

"It's Kit." I let out a relieved sigh and smiled.

"It took you long enough to call! I thought you'd fallen off the edge of the earth!" I laughed lightly, brushing back my hair. "How're the boys?"

"It took me a while to find them, but they're just fine." he assured.

"Can I talk to him? Derek, I mean." I asked quickly, my breath quickening when I thought about my little brother. How had he been fending for himself lately?

"He's asleep." Kit answered, and I noted Derek's loud snore echoing his words.

"Let him. What happened, how did you get them back?" I asked, my worry kicking in as I thought about any of them getting hurt just because I hadn't there. Because I had made no effort to look out for them. Unease twisted in the pit of my stomach when I thought of the last time I'd seen Derek's face, just before I'd disappeared just so the Edison group wouldn't kill me.

"Look, I'll explain everything later. Dani, I was wondering if we could come up and stay with you?" Kit asked, and by the tone of his voice, it sounded as though he expected me to say no.

"Of course dad." I rolled my eyes when he let out a relieved sigh.

"It's not just the three of us though. There are three other's with us. A necromancer, Chloe, a witch, Tori, and a doctor, Lauren. Chloe's aunt." he cleared his throat and I recognized his tone. He had more to tell.

"What is it?"

"The necromancer, she's Derek's mate." the background noise changed, and I could tell he'd stepped outside. I giggled.

"Do you expect me to hate her for stealing my brother away from me? Come on dad, I barely have a right to call myself his sister anymore. Not after what I did." I hung my head and itched my leg when the skin there crawled.

"You did exactly as I asked Daniella. You put them where I could find them again, then disappeared. It was safer for you all. He'll understand once we explain." I pressed the heel of my palm into one eye as tears threatened to spill over.

"Alright. How are you getting here?" I groaned as I stood, every muscle aching in protest, my feet cracking and bleeding again.

"We're catching a plane tomorrow morning. It lands at ten in Spokane. Gate twelve." I chewed on my bottom lip as I jotted the information down on the paper next to the phone.

"Alright. I'll need to get clearance from the southeastern alpha. But I'm sure he'll understand."

"Thank you so much Dani. See you tomorrow." I smiled softly.

"See you tomorrow dad. Tell Derek and Simon I love them, alright?" I swallowed back my tears.

"Of course." I sighed in relief. "I love you Daniella. I'm glad you're safe."

"Thanks dad. I love you too, bye." I sighed when the phone disconnected and set it back down, staring at it for a long moment. I looked up when an engine pulled to a stop just outside and a familiar gait moved closer to the front door. I pulled open the door when I saw him through the window and smiled.

"You look exhausted." he noted, pulling me into a hug.

"Trying to keep three young wolves in line can do that to you." I sighed, giggling tiredly when he kissed my neck softly.

"How long?" he asked, swinging me up into his arms and kicking the door closed with his foot.

"I have no idea what you mean." I leaned my head into the crook of his neck, nearly falling asleep as he carried me up the stairs.

"Dani, it's hard to run your hands and feet this raw." he looked pointedly at my cracked palms. I sighed when he shouldered into the bathroom, and set me down on the edge of the tub. "How long?"

"Thirty six hours." I mumbled, rolling my eyes as he pulled my muddy tank top over my head. Trace pressed his lips to my own, reaching towards the faucet in the tub. A wave of nausea rolled in the pit of my stomach and I turned for the toilet, barely making it in time to loose the deer Connor and I had caught earlier. Being in wolf form more than twenty four hours usually took its toll. Trace rubbed my back soothingly as steam from the hot water warmed the air.

"You need to sleep more. It's not good for you to take Brian's runs like this. You know the other's don't mind if you split it up…"

"It's not for long." I protested, leaning my back against the cold tile of the tub, my stomach settling within seconds. "Just until he and Clarissa get used to having Stephanie around. You know they would do the same for us if we had a newborn." I gave him a meaningful look and rolled my eyes when he grinned. "No, that does not mean I'm ready to be a mom."

"Well dang." he chuckled mischievously and I sighed.

"Just for that you can cook dinner tonight." I stuck my tongue out and turned off the water, slipping off my shorts, then sighing in relief as the hot water enveloped me, easing my aching muscles.

"You are having saltine crackers and ginger ale until your stomach feels better." he kissed my forehead. I pouted and slipped my head under the water, folding my arms over my chest. I thrashed when Trace's fingers closed around my nose, pulling me above the surface. "Fine, pasta or hamburgers?" he growled.

"Pasta please." I grinned, reaching up to hold his hand softly. "By the way we have to go to Spokane tomorrow." I murmured, reaching out to trace the back of his hand. "My dad finally called. He, my brothers, and some other's need a place to stay for a while." Trace nodded mutely, and reached up with his other hand to run his soft fingers along the line of my jaw.

"I'll call James, warn him we'll be in town for a couple hours. When do they get in?" he asked, sitting on the edge of the tub.

"Around ten in the morning." I smiled up at him, and patted his shaggy blonde hair.

"Are you sure you should go? Maybe you're catching the flu or something."

"I'm fine, don't worry." I smiled up at him softly. "It's all better." I promised, patting my belly. Trace nodded, some of the worry subsiding, and he grinned.

"So, I finally get to see your brother again?" he teased, flicking the end of my nose with his finger. I nodded, and reached up to brush some hair away from his face.

"He's probably completed his first Change. Which means we'll have to help him control his wolf." I warned quietly, and Trace nodded.

"I figured." he answered, then shrugged. "But we helped Chase just fine. Derek should be no different."

"We have to tell the boys." I sighed, leaning into Trace's hand as he cupped it around my neck. He grunted in acknowledgment to my statement, and rubbed soothing circles into my cheek. "And we should clean up the house." Trace only grunted again, leaning down and pressing his lips to my forehead. "We have to leave the house around seven tomorrow." I breathed, as Trace's lips brushed along my ear. "Trace." I scolded and pulled back, looking up into his bright blue eyes. He smiled softly, nodding his consent.

"I'll go call James. You just relax love." he stood, and moved towards the door. I leaned back into the hot water and sighed gratefully as my muscles began to relax. I rubbed a hand over my stomach, wondering why it had decided to act up recently. It was as though... I shook the thought away quickly and looked up when Trace walked back into the room, his eyes were dark now, a scowl turning down the corners of his mouth.

"I don't like it either, but we have to pick up…" Trace sighed, and held out the phone. I took it carefully and sighed in exasperation.

"Hello James." I answered calmly.

"Let's get one thing straight." he said, just as calm, "I don't like the fact that you have to come down, and I want just one assurance. I know how far away your city is, and that you are probably planning on staying in town for a little while. So, if you promise to keep yourself from Changing on our territory, my pack will let you alone. It is just you and your mate coming down, correct?" I cocked an eyebrow.

"You have my word, we will… refrain from Changing on your land." I snickered when James growled. "Oh, calm down. Jeez. Of course we won't Change on your territory. I'd expect that much from one of your wolves." James grunted an agreement. "But I must warn you, my little brother is a werewolf. He is held by the same promise I make for myself and my mate." James sighed.

"I don't believe we have met face to face quite yet." he growled, as though the thought. "What do you say we have lunch tomorrow. I'll even bring my mate." I felt my mouth drop. It was a sign of trust amongst werewolves to bring a human mate to a meeting between Alpha's. Actually, it was mainly to keep the fur from flying.

"That would be nice. Maybe we can work something out." I grimaced when James barked a laughed.

"You're optimistic aren't you?" he snickered.

"The glass is always full, 50% liquid, 50% oxygen." I laughed when James let out an exasperated sigh.

"You're annoying as hell. We will meet tomorrow at the Olive Garden on Wall Street."

"I thought Wall Street was where they managed stocks and bonds, not a place for fancy dining restaurants." I smiled up at Trace when he stifled a laugh.

"Smart ass." James grumbled. "What time is their plane getting in?"

"They get to the terminal at ten. So what do you say we eat around eleven?" I shrugged.

"We'll have the reservation under my name. How many?"

"Eight for my party." I answered quickly.

"Alright. Goodbye Daniella."

"Bye James." I piped, and hung up, leaning my head back against the tub lip. I felt the phone being pulled from my hand, and Trace leaned down to press his lips softly to mine.

"Well, Mrs. Brevik, now that we have that out of the way, what do you want to do?" he murmured, moving his lips to my cheek, then down along my jaw.

"We should probably check the guest rooms." I sighed, reaching for the wash scrub, when Trace grabbed my wrist, bringing my hand back up, and pressing his nose to my wrist. "Make sure they're clean." I sighed again and glanced up into Trace's face. He nodded, pressing his lips to the corner of my jaw. I reached up to trace the amount of his collarbone that was exposed by the 'v' of his scrubs.

"I can do that. You just rest baby." he kissed my forehead, and moved towards the door, grabbing the phone on his way out. I rested back against the ceramic lip of the tub, and rubbed a hand over my neck, trying to work out a kink.

"He's going to hate me." I sighed, softly scrubbing dirt away from my skin.

"I highly doubt that." Trace answered, and I shook my head.

"I wasn't there for him Trace. I just left! I should have done more." I pulled my legs up to my chest and rested my forehead against my knees.

"You did exactly as your father asked you to Dani." I looked up when he leaned against the doorstop. "And you're both alive and well because of it. Had you tried to stay with your brother, not only would he have been in the Edison Group's custody, but you would be a pincushion for those Company pricks." he regarded me with a soft look and shrugged. "You were seventeen when all this started darling. You couldn't even Change on command. I'm sure if it had happened now, things would be much different."

"It's still my fault." I mumbled, knowing he'd take the blame off my shoulder's either way. "We need to talk to the pack. Tell them about my brother. Maybe I can convince him to join us so we can help him through his Changes." I smiled when Trace knelt next to the tub.

"We can do that tonight if you want, but you need to sleep. I can go take care of it." Trace offered, brushing back a lock of my damp hair.

"I was hoping we'd have some alone time before my brother, and his superhuman hearing, gets here." Trace grinned and rolled his eyes.

"Daniella, I think you just need to rest for the next few days." he kissed my forehead and helped me to stand.

"You're the one that wants kids." I reminded him and sighed. "If anyone is following their group I want to make sure they're going to be alright. But we'd better get going, if we're going to talk to the pack." I stepped out of the tub, and grabbed a towel.


	2. Chapter 2

Trace held my hand as we walked along the winding path through the tree's. The same dirt path that lead from our house to Brian's house. It was a ten minute walk, five minutes on the four-wheeler's, and only half a minute in our wolf forms. I looked back at Trace when he paused, his eyebrows pulled together thoughtfully.

"Daniella, this is the third time this week you've thrown up for no reason." I sighed softly.

"I think it was the things I've been eating. Or, what I haven't been eating." I shrugged. "You know I don't eat very much when I'm in my wolf form…"

"I know honey, but I still want to take you to the clinic. Get you checked out." he cupped his hand around my cheek and pressed his soft lips to my forehead.

"Can't my husband do that?" I asked, smirking. "After all, he is a doctor."

"I'm afraid I wouldn't be doing very much medical research in that situation." he chuckled and pulled me close. I rolled my eyes when there came an amused growl, glaring when the night black wolf jumped onto the dirt path. He danced a circle around us, then trotted a couple steps towards Brian's house. The small scar on his hind flank showed him to be Connor, one of the twins. He trotted back towards us, and tugged on the hem of my shirt. I tapped his nose lightly, and he snorted, turning his tail towards us. Trace snickered, and rolled his eyes, tugging me along as we followed the boy. He disappeared behind a tree, then there came a sharp crack, the sound of denim sliding over skin, and Connor trotted out sweeping curly blonde hair out of his face.

"Hey lovebirds." he snickered, and reached out, somehow swinging me away from Trace's arms. He wrapped his arms around my waist, and began walking, pulling me along. I laughed, putting an arm around his shoulder. Trace snarled, and followed us slowly.

"Do I take this as abandoning your run?" I cocked an eyebrow and Connor pressed his lips into a thin line.

"Course not." he shrugged, and turned to slink back into the tree's.

"It's good you're here. Tell the others on the run that there's a meeting at Brian's house in five minutes." Connor nodded and trotted back into the tree's. I waited for Trace, holding out a hand for him, some small part of me calming again when I felt his warm hand slip around mine. We walked the rest of the way to the house and simply walked inside. Clarissa was sitting at the table, nursing a steaming mug of coffee.

"Brian and I can make something to eat." Trace offered, and Clarissa laughed lightly.

"He's dead to the world. And thankfully so is Stephanie." she sighed gratefully and smiled up at me. "Thank you again for taking Brian's runs." she gave a halfhearted smile.

"I completely understand Clarissa. It's gonna take a while for you two to acclimate to having her around, and it'll take a while for the weariness of her schedule to wear off." I smiled, returning the small hug she gave me.

"What about you and Trace. Have you decided on any kids yet?" Claire asked, looking up at me with the happiest eyes anyone could have.

"I think we're going to wait until we get things regulated, with the pack and all. We've been having some trouble with the southeastern pack again."

"Brian said something about that… oh Daniella. I hope you two decide soon. If you two had children, they would just be the cutest little things." I rolled my eyes.

"If they were anything like their father, they'd be little devils." Trace straightened up, from the fridge, a jug of milk clutched in one hand, a jar of mayonnaise in the other.

"I was going to make a sandwich…" Trace adapted a fake pout. "And do you really think that lowly of me Dani?" his face looked so dejected I trotted over to him and pecked his lips.

"You know I only think the highest of you, and you're… potential." I turned to Claire, and we both giggled.

"I heard there was a pack meeting!" Chase said, trotting through the back door. The slight eighteen year old still had some growing to do before he was anywhere near the other men of the pack, but he still towered over Claire as he hugged her shoulders and kissed her hair.

"You'd better hope Brian doesn't get a hold of your hide later Chase." she smacked his arm. Chase shrugged.

"What's he gonna do. Run home and tell our mother." I snickered and smacked him softly upside the head.

"Be nice to your older brother." I scolded fondly.

"Yes _mom_." he snickered, rolling his eyes. I wrapped him in a head lock and rubbed my knuckles into his scalp. "Okay, okay. OKAY!" he pushed me away, and rubbed his head. "You're a lot meaner than my mom!" he laughed.

"Whose a lot meaner than mom?" Brian asked groggily as he stepped into the kitchen, kissing Clarissa on the cheek.

"I smell dweeb." he grumbled, sniffing her hair.

"I tried to tell him." Claire giggled, rolling her eyes. Brian smacked his younger brother upside the head. Chase ducked his head under the table.

"Alright, everything from the neck up is off limits to everyone!"

"I hope that excludes me." Rebecca giggled, giving me a quick hug before walking towards her mate. She pulled her long brown hair away from her face, and stood next to her will-be sister-in-law.

"Of course!" Chase said, jumping, and hitting his head on the underside of the table.

"We're gonna have to check his head for brain damage." Brian snickered, brushing back his black bangs.

"We have to check?" I gasped melodramatically, then rolled my eyes. "Where are the others?" I asked, putting my hands on my hips. I ignored the sugar coated love fest that was happening at the table between Chase and Rebecca.

"Cody and Conner are on the perimeter, and Sam, Jason and Brandon are scouting the southern region of our territory for breaches." I sighed and rubbed my temple.

"Alright. Trace, can you call them in. We need to speak with them, and apparently Connor decided not to say anything."

"What's up D?" Brian asked, wrapping his arms around Clarissa's waist.

"I don't want to repeat it five times, so you'll have to wait." I patted his head. It didn't take long. After Trace walked back in, it only took the other five, two minutes to arrive.

"What's up Alpha?" Cody asked, flopping onto a chair. I sighed, smacking him upside the head.

"Don't call me Alpha bud." I sighed, and leaned on the head of the table. "My family is coming up. And yes, my younger brother _is _a werewolf." there were murmur's around the group. "Listen. The Cabal is after them. They need a safe house. They're going to stay with Trace and I."

"How many?" Brandon asked thoughtfully, taking a sandwich from a plate that Clarissa was passing around.

"Six. Kit Bae, his son, Simon Bae. My brother, who Kit adopted, Derek Souza, his mate Chloe, her aunt, and a friend of theirs." I glanced around at them. "I'm going to see if Derek will stay with us. To see if he will join our pack. You're all going to be nice to him. Don't attack him if he wants to help with a run."

"Of course." they answered in unison, all surprisingly quiet.

"What do we do if the Cabal is following them?" Samuel asked, leaning back in his chair.

"Just incase a Cabal is following them, and they didn't know it. We're going to put up extra alerts for the next two days. Then after that, it's back to regular runs. Sound good?"

"Who's going when." Brandon asked, lounging back in his chair as he finished the last bite of his sandwich.

"I'm sorry to say, twelve hour runs. Who ran last night?" I hated doing this. It only made everyone that much more tired. But we'd tried splitting it up into six hour shifts, which only made it worse. We had decided an uninterrupted block of time for runs was better.

"You." they all answered in unison again. I sighed again, rubbing my temple.

"Dani, go in the other room with Claire and Rebecca. We can take care of this…" Trace said, rubbing my shoulders, trying to relieve the tension.

"No." I shook my head. "No. Chase, Jason, Brandon, and Sam will run tonight, then tomorrow night. Trace, Cody, Conner and I will run days…"

"Your family is coming D. I'll take the days." Brian said, rinsing the sandwich plate off.

"You've got a new born baby." I protested, but Brian held up a hand.

"Daniella. You've been running yourself into the ground. You've taken my runs for the past two weeks, along with your own. You ran a thirty six hour run the other day. I think Stephanie would forgive me for relieving her aunt." Brian said, raising an eyebrow, waiting for me to protest. I was tired, and they knew that. I wouldn't be able to argue, but I wasn't about to let them talk me out of it.

"I'll get a good nights sleep. Alright…" They all fixed me with a gaze.

"What if the Cabal is following your family? What if the South-eastern wolves try to breech our lines." Cody, Connor's twin asked. "You would be no good in a fight as you are. Let us handle this. Spend time with your family."

"You know, for a nineteen year old, you're pretty insightful." I snarled, sinking down into a chair.

I looked around the table at all the worried faces. I looked at the three oldest wolves, Trace, Brian, and Jason. They'd been in a pack before this one, and I relied on their judgment when it came to pack decisions. I looked at the three youngest. The twins, Cody and Connor, and Chase. They were impulsive, so ready to prove they were as good as the rest of us. Then there was Samuel and Brandon, both of them were my age. Brandon and I should be blood related for all the memories we shared of the Edison Group project when we had been younger. We knew how to comfort one another when those memories assailed us. He probably knew me the best out of my pack. Trace excluded. They were my family. They all cared about me and I cared about each one of them. I knew this argument would go on all night.

"Cody's right you know." Jason rubbed my shoulders soothingly. "If you got into a fight, you'd be fatigued before one of us could get there to help."

"And with how sick you've been for the past few days." Trace added, stroking my cheek with his thumb. I hated it when he did this. Fixed me with that look, that looked like a starving puppy. "Listen to us Dani. You're not the only wolf in the pack." he entwined our fingers together, and rubbed his nose along my knuckles. I rolled my eyes and looked at the other boys, exasperated. Brandon snorted because he knew it would work. Brian was stifling laughter, because Trace looked so ridiculous. And the younger boys were, no doubt about it, snickering to themselves. I took my hand back and crossed my arms.

"Look, guy's. I know I've been running for a while. But I'm gonna be gone tomorrow, to pick them up at the airport. James is going to have wolves at the edge of his territory, and it's going to be kind of tight tomorrow. So… I don't want to get you guys too stressed." Jason snorted, and put his hand over mine.

"Daniella, the only stressed one here, is you." he winked, and sat back in his chair. The twins both laughed as I grimaced. I rolled my eyes and stood, walking to the cupboard over the sink, and grabbing a glass. I filled it with water, and turned back to the table. I felt the back of my neck prick as every guy at the table stared at me with a disapproving expression.

"Don't make me shoot each and everyone of you." I murmured into the lip of the glass, and took a sip.

"Is she still arguing?" Clarissa's voice wafted in from the living room.

"Honey, get in here and try to explain to her that she's being stupid!" Brian called, and Clarissa came into the kitchen.

"Don't." I pointed specifically at her, and sipped the water again.

"I'll be able to handle Stephanie for the next few days. I'll even come over to your house, and you can help watch her. It'll be no problem." I sighed, and knew it was probably the best agreement I would get until I convinced everyone I was fine.

"Alright." I sighed, and poured the rest of my water into the sink. "But the moment I get the a-okay from Trace, I'm out there running again." I warned, and they nodded, but I saw the wheels in their heads turning.

There was no way around it. I could see that as I later settled into the mattress. There was no way I could make them see I was just fine. I didn't look up when Trace slipped under the quilt beside me, and it was extremely hard not to snuggle into his chest and peck his cheek before falling asleep with his heartbeat under my ear.

"Are you mad at me?" Trace whispered, his strong arm draping over my stomach. I just huffed and gritted my teeth has his nose brushed against the shell of my ear, his hot breath washing across the skin of my neck. I had to fight to keep my glower. "I'm really sorry you didn't get your way." he didn't sound sorry at all. There was no mistaking the triumph in his voice.

"Oh, I got my way all right." I grinned suddenly and rolled to smirk mischievously up at him. "I'll be going into the South-eastern pack territory all alone tomorrow and there's not thing one you can do about it, because you can't leave the pack another set of paws short." Trace stared incredulously down at me and sucked in a breath to protest, but knew I was right.

"You're a terror, you know that?" he grimaced, and rolled away from me, folding his arms over his chest. "I can't believe you managed to get away with that one!"

"Hey. You all yelled at me not to take any runs. So there." I grinned and softly touched the exposed skin of his side. He tensed under my touch, knowing full well that I knew it tickled.

"Don't you dare." he demanded, and I fought to keep the smile from my face as I lightly ran my fingernails over his side, giggling when he rolled swiftly, wrapping his arms around me. "You just won't give up, will you?" he glared, and I shrugged.

"I just know how to annoy you." I grinned, burrowing into his embrace when he wrapped his arms around me and fell asleep tucked safely into his chest.


	3. Chapter 3

I stood at the airport. After convincing Trace I would be fine coming by myself to pick up the group, I had set out, and made it with half an hour to wait. Even so, the plane was twenty minutes ahead of time, and I arrived just in time to see their plane pulling up outside the window. I smiled in anticipation, glad it was no where near any sort of holiday, so the terminal's weren't busy. The doors opened up, and the waiting passengers moved aside for the people coming off the plane. Derek was the first one I saw. The relief that swept over me was nearly overpowering. I walked forward, paused, and swallowed thickly as he looked up.

My stomach twisted with unease when I saw the apprehension in his eyes. He schooled his expression well, but I read his eyes as easily as I had when we were younger. I saw relief, then hesitation, then betrayal flash through his green irises as though he'd shouted them out loud to me. I gritted my teeth and kept my tears back as Kit step up beside him, putting a hand on his shoulder. His lips moved, and Derek glanced down at him. Though I was nearly ten feet away from them, I heard him clearly.

"She acted under my orders Derek. Daniella fought hard to stay with you, but I told her to run." Then, Derek looked back up at me, his eyes shining with tears. He stepped forward, and when he got close enough I pulled him towards me by his shoulders, and threw my arms around his neck.

"Daniella." he choked out, tears blocking his voice as he wrapped his arms around my waist. I kissed his hair, and rubbed his shoulder. I familiarized myself with his scent again. It had changed a little, since the last time we had seen each other. It was the same musky scent all were-wolves had, but it was something different, almost like a fresh rain mixed with oak.

"I'm so sorry Derek. I promised you I would contact you if we ever got separated, but I couldn't have done that without dragging you into the trouble I was in. Then when you ran from the Lyle house, I had no idea how to find you until Kit called." I murmured and stepped back, putting a hand on his cheek.

"You kept tabs on us?" he asked as he rubbed his sleeve under his nose, and then blinked back tears. His bottom lip quivered as he stood there, his eyes searching my face as though he would never get enough. I smiled softly, and kissed his cheek.

"Of course Derek!" I hugged him again. "I didn't do it nearly as well as I should have, but I tried. I wouldn't have been able to live with myself if anything had happened to you and Simon all because I tried to save myself." He hugged me tightly, once more, and stepped back.

"It's okay Daniella." he smiled, and turned to a petite little teenage girl. "This is Chloe Saunders... my mate." His voice was still a little choked as he bent down to kiss her hair. I smiled down at her, still trying to reign in my tears, and picked up a lock of dank, faded black hair. Even through the lingering smell of hair dye, which usually only lasts with cheep brands, a mistake my brother would dearly pay for later, I could smell her. It was the same fresh rain as my brother, an inevitable similarity between mates, and Freesia's. Underneath that was a lingering smell of death. It was strong enough to mark her power, but not strong enough to deter anyone away.

"Let me guess." I spoke to her. "This was his idea." I tipped my head towards Derek, and she snickered.

"Yeah. Pretty much." she nodded, and I felt someone tackle me from the side. I braced my leg, and turned my head to see Simon's blonde spikes. I grinned, and hugged his shoulders.

"Daniella Shomecossee Souza, don't you ever leave us like that again! And get a shorter middle name!" he berated.

"Shomecossee?" she murmured, looking at Derek. "Do you have similar names?" she asked quietly.

"Derek Ezhno Souza." I smirked, when Chloe cocked an eyebrow. "Our father was Native American." I explained, my gaze meeting Derek's for half a moment, then I set Simon upright.

"Yeah. That's why they don't have to try to get a tan." Simon jabbed, and turned when Kit walked up.

"Hello Daniella." he smiled, and hugged me once, but quickly stepped back to size me up. I was taller than him now, an odd change. "This is Lauren, and Victoria, but we call her Tori." I glanced at them both. Lauren was the older version of Chloe, without the ugly hair dye, and Tori looked as though she belonged on the cover of an up and coming teenage model magazine.

"It's lovely to meet you both. I believe we should go get your luggage, then we're going to lunch with James. He's the southeastern Washington pack leader. Turns out, we've never met face to face before... well. Human faces anyway." I snickered, and we headed towards the luggage belt.

"So, Daniella." Derek caught the wrist of my left hand, and looked at the ring that rested there. "You married Trace?" he asked, dropping my wrist, and taking Chloe's hand, their fingers lacing together. I rolled my eyes, and stepped to the side when we reached the belt.

"You didn't think I wouldn't?" Derek shrugged, rubbing the back of his neck. The luggage was just coming out of the little archway.

"I just… kinda hoped to be there." he grunted, and looked away. I rubbed his shoulder, and ruffled his hair on the back of his head.

"I'm sorry bud. If it helps, we can get our vows renewed, have the whole shebang, and you can be there." I offered as I helped Derek hoist the suitcases off the belt. He shrugged, but I knew it would make all the difference in the world to him. I leaned down to grab his, as he leaned down as well. "Trace wanted you to be the best man." I whispered, and Derek snorted as I took both Tori's and Lauren's while Derek grabbed his and Chloe's, leaving Simon and Kit to carry their own. We headed out towards the truck. The sun had made it higher in the sky, and the others shielded their eyes as we walked out. Derek eyed the truck skeptically, the couches bolted into the bed. With a pack of wolves that usually wanted to tag along at the most random of moments, it was good to have a truck that held a lot of seats. I tossed Kit the keys after swinging the two suitcases I had been carrying into the back, between the couches and the tailgate.

"You drive." I nodded to Kit, jumping up into the bed, and grabbing suitcases as Derek handed them up. I helped Simon and Derek in, and the other girls climbed into the cab with Kit. I settled onto one of the couches, and moved over so Derek could flop down next to me. Simon took the one across from us. Silence stretched between us as Kit started the truck and moved slowly through the parking lot.

"I'm glad you two are all right." I murmured, looking between them.

"Dad sort of explained what happened. But what did you do after you left?" Simon asked, leaning closer. I sighed and locked eyes with Derek, knowing he needed the most explanation.

"The Edison Group was after me as well. They said I was the first female werewolf they'd come across, and they wanted to see if it affected anything. AKA, they wanted to see if I could still reproduce. When I refused they knew I wouldn't ever come quietly, loudly, or in any other form besides dead. Trace and I got married so we could get out of the state without it being declared a kidnapping and we moved here. Brian, one of Trace's dad's pack, moved up to make sure we were doing okay. That's when he met Clarissa. We were the original three of the pack.

"Brian's parents died not long after he moved so he had to take in his little brother, Chase. He'd already started his Change, and now he's almost mastered it at eighteen. Jason moved up not long after Chase finished his first Change. Cody and Connor, both a year older than Chase asked to join our pack a while ago, around my twentieth birthday I think. Trace and I took them in until they were old enough to get their own place, and Change on their own. Then Samuel switched from the southeastern pack. Said he liked the small town scene better. Finally Brandon found us and -" I looked up when Derek interrupted.

"Why does that name sound familiar?" he thought for a moment, and I winced.

"He was one of the other test subjects when we were kids." I explained, and he winced as well.

"And he joined your pack?" Simon asked in surprise.

"He said he felt a bond of loyalty towards us. Said we went through too much to not be in the same pack." I shrugged and leaned back. We were silent as Kit gunned the truck onto the freeway.

"Hey, D. Have you restored that mustang yet?" Derek changed the subject to lighter things, as the wind swirled around us.

"Got the engine rebuilt, and the inside refurbished." I smiled, resting my feet on the opposite couch, and laced my fingers in my hair to keep it from whipping my face. "Trace says it still smells like tobacco, and peppermint."

"My two favorite scents." Derek laughed sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"So, Derek." I gave him a look. "How did you and Chloe meet?" I turned, leaning my back against the arm of the couch, and resting my feet on his lap. Derek sighed, and picked at my shoelace.

"Well, while we were at the Lyle house, she came, and I don't know what it was…" he kept his gaze fixed on my shoes as he searched for the right words.

"It was like she was the only person in the world, that first time you saw her?" I smiled softly, when he nodded meekly. "Then after that you couldn't get her out of your head, it was all Chloe, all the time?" He rolled his eyes.

"That seems a bit… chick flickish to me." he gave me a suffering look, but I saw the truth behind the joking. I was right, again. "But the funny thing is, Simon seemed to find out before I even guessed." I cocked an eyebrow at him.

"You grew up telling yourself you were dangerous. So, in the back of your mind, you weren't worthy of someone like her…"

"You should have heard him." Simon laughed, raising his voice over the rush of the wind. "Every night before we went to bed, the idiot kept asking me how things were going with Chloe, as though he was trying to push her on me. When I figured out what was going on, I told the poor bastard. You know what he said to me?" Derek glared at Simon.

"I have a feeling he'd get in trouble with me if you told me." I winked, and relaxed sinking lower into the couch. "So…" I reached behind me and pulled up a cooler, handing the boys a Pepsi. I pulled out a box of Chex Mix, and began munching on one of the pretzels. "Have you two…" Derek looked at me, and his eyebrows pulled down in a little 'v' over his eyes. Simon snorted into the pop can lid, and looked back at the cars behind us. Derek froze, then turned to glare at me.

"Are you seriously asking me this?" he glared up at me dangerously from under his lashes. I met his gaze unblinkingly.

"I just want to make sure you two are being safe if you are." I smirked, munching on a handful of Chex Mix. Derek flushed a dark scarlet, and looked quickly away. "I don't want to be an auntie just yet." I laughed when Derek snarled, glaring at me. "Oh calm down Little D. I'm just messing with you. And don't worry. Chloe won't catch wind of this." We looked up when the small square in the back window slid open.

"Kit says he has no idea where we're going." Tori called through the window.

"Tell him we're headed to the Olive Garden on Wall street. And that he needs to take the second exit." I called back.

"Also," Tori turned, looking at me. "He says Chloe's playing DJ, so we're pretty much not listening to much."

"Roll down the windows, and blast it out!" Simon called, and Tori laughed, relaying the message. A deep bass rocked the frame of my truck. We reached the restaurant with a few minutes to spare, and I hopped out over the side of the truck, and helped Simon down as Derek swung Chloe out of the front seat. As we walked inside I glanced at him, a moment of silent conversation passing between us. It was easy, just like when we were kids.

His eyes seemed to ask me if I was okay. I shrugged, letting him know I was. He snickered, and rolled his eyes. I knew I'd always be his girl. He just had another girl in his life. One who could love him the way a sister couldn't. I patted his shoulder, and held the door open for the others. I walked up to the counter, and gave the waitress James' last name.

"Of course Ma'am. Right this way." she smiled warmly, and led us to a table big enough for ten.

"Thank you very much." I nodded to her as another waitress brought over a tray full of water.

"Is there anything else you would like to drink?" she asked, setting the water glasses down as we settled into our seats.

"I think we'll wait for the other two to show up, but thank you." I nodded, and she grinned.

"Alright. My name is Sandy, just get my attention if you need anything." and with that she flounced away. I rolled my eyes at Derek, and he snickered.

"She's afraid." he hissed, grabbing a menu.

"Definitely." I giggled, and looked up when Kit said my name.

"What have you been doing with yourself lately?" Kit asked, grabbing a breadstick from the basket.

"I've actually just designed a new house, which will be starting construction in two weeks. Trace has started at the hospital up in Colville. My pack is really nice too. Extended family. So, if you guys see some random guy running around the house, only half dressed, or not dressed, don't worry." I snickered. We'd all grown out of modesty around one another.

"You design houses?" Tori asked, her eyebrows shooting up. I nodded, and glanced up when I caught a concentrated scent of wolf.

"Daniella Brevik, I presume?" a deep voice rumbled behind me. I stood and smiled, James was barley taller than my six feet, and the woman by his side was nearly a foot shorter.

"James." I smiled, and glanced back at the table. "Guy's this is James, and his mate…"

"Tara." she smiled, and Kit stood, holding out a hand.

"Kit Bae. I'm Simon's father, and the adoptive father to Derek and Daniella." James took his hand, and shook it firmly, but not bone shattering firmly. I knew he'd save that one for me.

"This is Derek." I put a hand on my brother's shoulder, "And his mate, Chloe. That is Tori, and Lauren. Trace couldn't make it." James raised an eyebrow.

"A very… mismatched group." he snickered, glancing at me. He helped Tara into her chair, and he seemed to hover a bit too long. I took my seat next to my brother.

"So, Tara. Is James always this protective? Or is it a new thing?" I smirked when Tara giggled.

"Ever since he learned I was pregnant, he's been a little like a mother hen. I'm warning you now Daniella. If you like your privacy, never tell your mate you're pregnant until the last possible moment." she rolled her eyes when James sighed, looking down at a menu.

"Probably not going to happen." I laughed, patting her hand. "My mate's a doctor."

"I don't know what you're always so grumpy about, love." Tara smiled. "She seems very nice."

"You should see her with her teeth bared." James grumbled, his eyes roaming over the menu.


	4. Chapter 4

Lunch was pleasant, when we kept the conversation off territory. But as we ate, I realized we couldn't put that particular conversation off forever. James must have been making the same realization, because he set his fork down.

"I think we should take this particular conversation outside." he rose, and looked down when Tara touched his arm.

"I'll go with you." Kit offered, and I held up a hand.

"Derek should come." I looked down at him. "If you want." Derek nodded and stood, following James and I outside. We stood next to my truck, in the middle of the bustling parking lot. I leaned against the tailgate and looked at James, aware of Derek standing half a step behind me. I hated feeling as though I needed backup. But I wasn't so sure this wouldn't turn into something ugly. It was good I had backup. Trace would be glad I had someone else there.

"Okay, talk." I gestured for James to go first.

"I think our packs should join together." he pushed that subject again and I rolled my eyes.

"We tried that once before James. It was how Carpenter got killed, remember?" I snarled, a deep shudder shaking my shoulders. I still smelled his blood in the air, felt it splashed across my muzzle, staining my fur…

"Hey, he chose to challenge me!" James sneered, his hands curling into fists.

"He was seventeen James! He didn't know what he was doing!" I didn't back down when he stepped up to me, toe to toe. Both our bodies shook with anger as we stared one another down.

"You seem so certain. What would you do if one of your wolves challenged your position?" he snarled.

"You let me go easily enough." I reminded him icily. James sneered down at me.

"Women are weak." I felt my hands tense for a punch, but then I sensed Derek shift uneasily behind me. I couldn't risk his life.

"Women will always be stronger than men. We just choose to let them think otherwise so their fragile ego's stay in tact." I smirked and James' nostrils flared in agitation.

"I could press that right now." James leaned closer, threateningly, but I didn't back down. I couldn't allow him that sort of advantage.

"We're staying in separate packs." I snarled with finality. "I sort of do my own thing, and that works for my boys. Besides, I don't take orders well." I wrinkled my nose, thinking back to last night. It wasn't usually so easy for them to tie me down like they had. "There has to be some agreement." We both stepped back equal amounts, the tension diffusing slowly. "Something like the Cabal."

"If it is a Cabal after them, we'll need to focus all our attentions on that. You know better than anyone the lengths a Cabal group will go to find someone, and kill them if that is their wish…" I shuddered again.

"Yes, thank you for reminding me. So we're agreed. We focus on killing an Cabal agents that arrive, and keeping everyone safe." James shrugged.

"Sounds good enough to me." he thrust out a hand and I shook it firmly.

"Derek, head back inside. There's just one more thing I need to ask James." I ruffled his hair and he looked at me for a long moment before walking slowly back to the restaurant. I waited until he was inside. "You're willing to help me on this?"

"Those ticks will kill any wolf within a hundred mile radius of where they're at. I don't know about you, but I'm not willing to risk Tara's and my baby's life just because your family wasn't careful." he shook his head slowly. "I'm going to keep my wolves on high alert."

"They'll send their bloodhounds here first. The scouts." James grinned in anticipation.

"So long as I can sink my teeth into the same guys that killed my brother, there should be no problem." I grinned as well, the familiar adrenaline, the red that tinted the edge of my vision when a fight was offered up, all surged forward.

"At least we can agree on one thing." I turned for the restaurant and we headed back, surprisingly in one piece.

Tara smiled in relief, obviously relaxing, as we stepped into the room once again.

"We should get going." I smiled my best and looked over at James. "Hopefully we can work out our problems like this in the future James." I smiled and looked over when Derek chuckled.

"My sister, the optimist." he stood as well, shaking James' hand when he offered it.

"You know Derek. If you ever get tired of her bubbly attitude, I'm always welcoming for new wolves. So long as they don't like to challenge my position." I laughed and grabbed the scruff of Derek's neck softly.

"This is the kid that sits silently in the back of the classroom." I ruffled the back of his hair and smiled down at Tara when she touched my arm.

"It was nice to meet you Daniella. Maybe I can stand up for you when he decides to curse you next." she giggled, and I leaned to hug her softly when she wrapped her arms around my shoulders.

"Damn. You've even got my mate turned against me. You're like a two month old puppy." I laughed and nodded.

"It's part of my evil plan." I laughed when Derek snorted.

"You're about as evil as a two month old puppy too." I smacked the pack of his head.

"Those things pee on your couch and rug. They're pretty evil." I folded my arms over my chest, stumbling when James knocked me on the back.

"I'd say it was a pleasure Daniella, but I have to hate you." he shrugged, then wrapped an arm around Tara. "I'll keep you posted on any Cabal movement in the area."

"I can't thank you enough James." I murmured as my little group moved toward the door. "My family means the world to me. I will do everything I can to protect them." It wasn't just a conviction to my family. It was also a warning, and he'd heard it clearly.

"You have nothing to worry about from me Daniella. We're both civilized people, despite what people say about our kind. And despite my apparent lack of empathy and respect for you. I think our packs can coexist in some form of harmony." I nodded and smiled again.

"I think we're going to stop at a couple stores, maybe get some new clothes for the girls. We'll be out of the city by three though." He nodded.

"I'll have one of my wolves send you off then." he nodded, but his tone indicated he was joking. We headed out to the truck, and I was just about to step up into the bed when my stomach rolled. I clamped a hand over my mouth and crouched down just in case, swallowing back the bile that was rising in my throat.

"Dani!" I heard Derek behind me, and he put a hand on my shoulder. "Are you okay?" I waved his worry, and took deep breaths through my nose, wondering why this always happened lately.

"Daniella?" I heard Kit, and looked up when he leaned down next to me. "Are you alright sweetie?" he asked, putting a hand on my forehead.

"It's nothing. I've just been feeling off the past couple days." I shook my head and stood with Kit and Derek's help.

"Maybe you should ride inside." Kit offered. "I can ride in the back with the boys." I nodded and took the keys from him.

"I know my way around the city anyway." I sighed and opened the door, making sure I had control over my volatile stomach before climbing behind the wheel.

"It's all good." I smiled when Chloe inquired if I was alright. "I've been in wolf form for the past three days. This is the first time I've been on two legs for a while." I laughed, pulling out onto the street. "I'm probably just not used to it yet." She nodded, satisfied with my answer, but Lauren watched me carefully. She knew I was just as unsure of my answer as she was. But I started the truck and maneuvered my way through the city traffic.

"So Daniella, what do you do for a living?" Lauren asked politely.

"I design houses for the big wigs." I laughed when the three girls gasped and inquired how I had come by a job like it. "I was doodling a floor plan on the back of a napkin when Trace's mom, who knows a lot of people, saw it. That's actually how I met Trace. I designed his parent's house, and they insisted I be his date for the opening party. Even though he was already a full grown wolf I was pretty tall back then, I was just about the only girl he could dance with that he wouldn't have to bend over to hold." I smirked.

"How do you stay under the radar. Surely you can't keep your secret while you design houses for famous people?" Tori raised an eyebrow, rolling her eyes when Chloe hissed for her to shush.

"No, it's okay Chloe." I smiled at her in the rearview mirror. "I go by an alias. Christiana Pliete. A young Italian protégé." I shrugged. "I was seventeen when I came up with her."

"Wow." Chloe smiled.

"Who all have you designed for?" Lauren inquired with a friendly smile.

"Well, there's Christina Agulera, Brad and Angelina, Beyonce, J-Lo, a couple of the ex-Presidents, a few governor's, and just last week I got a call from the President of Mexico. He want's me to design a beach house for his property in Tahiti." I laughed when I noticed their shocked faces. "Yeah, I know. But Trace still insists on working at the hospital, and I don't mind. It makes us look a little more normal." I laughed when Tori scoffed.

"You're six feet tall, and explode into a wolf every so often. I don't think normal is in your vocabulary."

"What is normal Tori? Is it contagious?" I gasped in mock horror. "Don't touch me! I might catch your 'normal'!" I grinned at her in the mirror as Chloe laughed. "I'm kidding Tori." I promised, nodding when she gave in and laughed as well.

"Are you sure you're Derek's sister? You're so funny and he's so… Derek." Tori sniffed, rubbing her arm when Chloe smacked her. "Ow! Chloe!"

"Why can't you two just get along?" Chloe grumbled, folding her arms over her chest.

"Tori, Derek's seen a lot in his life. I was just like him when I was younger. It wasn't until I realized Trace truly loved me, despite my horrible passed, that I actually lightened up." I smiled.

"So if Chloe just says 'I love you' he'll lighten up?" I rolled my eyes and pulled into the Target parking lot.

"No. It doesn't work like that. He has to make the realization on his own." I turned the truck off and opened the door, my stomach turning again. I moaned and made a mental note to grab some pepto while I was in the store. "Okay, you can disperse and find what you need. There's not really a money limit, so you girls can get some clothes. But I really need to get you some hair color Chloe." I winced and gestured to her hair. She nodded earnestly.

"Please." She smiled up at Derek and I watched as Tori dragged her towards the clothes, Lauren following them with a small laugh.

"Okay kids, where to?" I jolted a little when I realized this was the first time I'd been with my family, my father and brothers all together, in nearly four years. I swallowed down my tears, laughing at myself when Derek looked worriedly up at me.

"I'm sorry." I choked, rolling my eyes. "I just haven't seen you guys in forever." I smiled when Derek wrapped an arm around my shoulders, chuckling.

"It's okay Daniella. We're all okay, and we're together again. Now shut off the water works. I still can't handle it." he shivered and I smacked his arm, rolling my eyes at him.

"Poor Chloe." I looked down at Simon. "Should we tell her she's with an apathetic dimwit?"

"Hey!" Derek growled, sneering at me.

"Nah, she'll figure it out eventually." Simon snickered.

"Come on guys!" Derek folded his arms over his chest, glaring between us as Kit chuckled.

"He's right Simon." I sighed dejectedly. "We are being unfair."

"Thank you." Derek smiled, and I linked my arm with his as we walked.

"He's just a dimwit." I giggled and skipped away from him.

I liked shopping just about as much as Trace did, but somehow I was always the one that got dragged along on the girls' ridiculous shopping sprees, so I had to suck it up and smile once in a while. With my brothers and Kit it was easier. We all sneered in equal amounts, barely paying attention to exactly what everything looked like. When the girls were finished, they found us, wielding a cart full of clothes.

"You go pay, I have to grab something to settle my stomach." I smiled reassuringly and they all nodded. I turned for the medicine aisle, sensing someone half a step behind me. I turned to smile at Simon. "I'm not going to disappear Simon." I laughed, ruffling his blonde hair.

"Just making sure." he shrugged, "That and I really didn't want to listen to Tori going on and on about her new 'totally amazing' jeans." he grimaced, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"What's the story with her anyway? Dad told me she was a witch."

"Yeah, she's also our half sister." Simon pressed his lips into a thin line. "It's a really long story. Dad explained the whole thing, but even then I didn't quite understand it all." I nodded slowly,

"We'll have family night tonight or something. Where we'll catch up completely." I promised, clasping his shoulder. He grinned and we turned into the medicine aisle, where a little row of boxes caught my eye and I froze.

"Dani?" Simon's voice broke through my shock and I smiled.

"Sorry kiddo." I shrugged, grabbed the pepto and made a mental note to call Samantha once I got home.


	5. Chapter 5

The ride home was uneventful, just the usual two hour drive between the large city and the quaint town of Colville. I tried my best not to draw into myself, like I did when I had something warring on my mind. I forced myself to make eye contact, so smile and converse with Chloe, Tori, and Lauren. I learned that Chloe was into directing. That she had been going to an arts school before her first ghostly encounter. I learned that Tori had been hoping to be a fashion designer, than she'd had a few sketchbooks hidden under her bead back at the Lyle House, though they were probably gone by now. I also learned that neither of them had too terribly great control over their powers.

They explained that Chloe raised the dead in her sleep sometimes, though now it was less frequent. I had reassured them that I had a few necromancers I could call, and they would all gladly extend a helping hand. They owed my in-laws quite a few favors.

And though I was an active participant of the conversation, my mind was trying not to wrap itself too securely around the idea that it kept forming. I was too terrified for this to happen again. I had been too young the last time, neither Trace or I had been ready. And we especially hadn't been ready to loose her. But now I was older, and he seemed to be prepared for the idea. But I was getting ahead of myself. Though it was a possibility, it was still completely true I got nauseous if I was in my wolf form too long.

I decided to make sure before I told anyone my suspicions.

I did a little tour as we passed the familiar buildings in the city, showing everyone where things were. From the way they spoke, I took it that they planned on staying a while. It was still summer break, but I showed them the high school, if they wanted some form of normalcy in their life again. Tori started talking animatedly about going back to school, and Chloe listened obediently. I could hear the boys laughing in the back about something. It would take a while to get used to having them around again. And considering we had all changed so much, it was like I was facing the prospect of getting to know six strangers instead of just three.

Then I pulled down my long driveway, taking it slow so I didn't throw one of the guy's from the bed of the truck. I grinned as they all let out a low whistle.

"Dear god. Is this a house or mansion?" Tori asked as I threw the truck into park.

"A little bit in-between." I smirked, then helped carry in the arsenal of shopping bags we had acquired.

"Is Trace here?" Kit asked as I unlocked the door. Just as I was reaching to twist the handle open, the door swung away from me. I smiled when I saw Trace standing there, looking at dashing as ever in his hospital scrubs.

"Hey Dani." he reached for me, and kissed my cheek. "The hospital paged. I had Claire hold on to my pager while I was on the run. I'm sorry honey."

"I can…" I paused when Trace all but snarled at me.

"Daniella Shomecossee. Do I have to shackle you here?" he cocked an eyebrow. I pursed my lips, and shook my head.

"No." I answered meekly.

"Good." he nodded. "Quick meet and greet, then I gotta go." he turned to the group on the porch.

"Chloe, Tori, and Lauren. The boys you already know." I smiled as Trace nodded.

"Nice to meet you ladies. I must seem very rude, but my job is never done. I'll see you when I get home hon." he jumped into his car, and all but tore down the road.

"My lovely husband, ladies and gentlemen." I laughed, then set the bags near the foot of the stairs. "Alright, room assignments." I announced, trotting up the stairs, everyone following obediently. I purposely put Kit and Lauren in the rooms farthest from Trace's and mine.

"How many extra rooms do you have?" Tori asked incredulously, as she stepped into the guest room I'd assigned to her.

"Five." I answered simply. That caught Kit's attention.

"Who is going to share? Do one of the rooms have two beds? The boy's could share." he smiled, but it was strained like he knew exactly what I was thinking. I shook my head.

"Derek and Chloe are sharing, but they're in the room closest to mine, so nothing will be happening." I turned to look at them pointedly. "Nothing, understood?" Chloe flushed and stepped into the room, while Derek rolled his eyes and followed her. Tori snickered, stepping into her own room. I leaned against the doorframe of Derek and Chloe's room.

"Hey Chloe. You want me to dye your hair now, or later?" I asked, the Target bag swinging from my finger. She grinned, and looked up at Derek.

"Go." he chuckled, and set their suitcases on the desk near the window. Chloe followed me down the hallway into the bathroom. I pulled a chair up to the sink, and set the dye boxes on the counter.

"Have you ever colored someone's hair before?" Chloe asked, flopping down onto the chair. I grabbed a hairbrush from the counter, and brushed her hair back away from her face.

"Many times. You would not believe how infantile the pack girls can be. Trust me. Their sleepover's aren't exactly the innocent, pillow fight slash truth or dare games. They usually involve one or all of us waking up looking like we went to a bar and got hammered, without the hangover part."

"That's not so bad." Chloe smiled innocently.

"It is when you wake up with blue hair," I grimaced, "I swear to God, I looked like Ceasar from the Hunger Games."

"'May the odds be ever in your favor!'" Chloe cried suddenly, and unexpectedly, I had to pause in opening the box to laugh.

"That's Effie silly girl." I finally managed to choke out, then proceeded in mixing together the dye. Chloe watched my movements carefully as I parted and lifted her hair, applying the dye liberally. Her hair was so fine, I had a hard time believing there was much of anything we could do with it. The style was well executed, but it was too wispy for the thickness of her hair. Honestly, looking at her as the dye set, she looked like she could pass for ten or eleven.

"So, how did you and Trace meet?" Chloe asked conversationally, her fingers picking at the edge of the towel I'd wrapped around her shoulders to keep the dye off her shirt.

"Well, like I said earlier, we met through his mother." I shook my head fondly. "Samantha can be somewhat of a matchmaker."

"A good matchmaker." Chloe pointed out, and I conceded to the truth of the statement.

"Well, I was only seventeen at the time, still in high school. I was just doodling floor plans on napkins, and the margins of my homework, nothing too serious. Then, while I was waiting for my friend Alyssa at a coffee shop, Samantha saw one of my doodles and asked if I designed professionally." I rolled my eyes at myself. "Growing up the way I did, we hardly gave out our real names to strangers. I gave her an alias, of course, not knowing she already knew who I was. Samantha was a good sport about it though, and allowed me the little bit of security I had. I met Trace at their open house, when they were showing off my work."

When the half hour limit was up I had her lean over the tub, using a small pitcher to wash the dye from her hair. It had the desired effect, leaving the dank gray locks a shining, almost auburn, brown. I led her back to the chair I'd brought in, and ran a brush through the now, admittedly beautiful locks. Chloe twitched and squirmed nervously as I used the hairdryer to see if we needed a different color.

But as her hair dried, I could see it would be just fine. I amended my earlier thought, because she no longer looked like someone that could potentially pass for a ten year old. Now she looked like a fifteen year old girl, not quite confident in her subtle beauty, but getting there. I smiled at my handiwork and fluffed out the many layers. I looked up when Derek appeared in the doorway, laughing as he stared shamelessly.

"Oh my God." Derek's eyes all but bulged out of their sockets. Chloe flushed and ducked her head. I smiled and fluffed her hair with my hands.

"What do you think?" I asked, rifling around in the shopping bag for the curling iron I'd bought today.

"I'm never touching dye boxes again." he managed, still gaping.

"I told you it wouldn't work." Chloe groaned as she ran her hand through her hair, pulling it away from her face.

"Are you kidding me?" I scoffed, fluffing her hair out around her shoulders. "I think this just added two years to your appearance. Trust me kiddo. I was sixteen before I hit my growth spurt." I told her and grinned when I found the curling iron.

"Yeah, but Daniella. You're not exactly normal, so it's not like you can compare the two situations." Derek chuckled, and stepped into the bathroom. "It looks great Chloe." he nodded, kissing the crown of her head.

"The hair dye smell will fade in a couple days." I assured her, ripping open the plastic.

"What are you doing?" Derek asked, raising an eyebrow. I turned to him and gave him a pitiful look.

"I can't color someone's hair and then _not _style it!" I sighed, exasperated. "Actually, this isn't for now. But I hate these boxes. They're always a pain to open." I sneered, then shoved the ripped up plastic into the trash bin. I saw Chloe visibly relax out of the corner of my eye and honestly considered attempting to curl her hair. But I was horrible at it, and I burned myself more than curled hair, so I played nice and set it on a shelf.

"So, what are we going to do for family night?" Derek asked as I ushered Chloe out of the bathroom. She headed down the stairs to show her new hair off to everyone else.

"We have popcorn. We can make some huge bowls and pick two or three movies to watch." I smiled, ruffling his hair.

"Oh, okay." he smiled, and we headed down the stairs. I could hear the rumble of several male voices and I rolled my eyes.

"Cody, Connor. What are you doing here?" I barked, putting my hands on my hips when they came into view.

"We got some sleep and thought we'd come meet the fam!" Connor grinned cheekily. My eyes flickered to Cody, who was standing dumbstruck by the couch.

"You're gonna catch flies if you keep your mouth like that Cody." I snickered, tapping the bottom of his chin. He snapped his mouth shut, mumbled an apology, and ducked out the front door. "What's up with him?" I asked Connor in a whisper.

"Not sure. We walked in and he just sort of freaked out." Connor thought for a moment, then shrugged. "Then again, he was making googley eyes at Tori since we stepped through the front door." he chuckled, then followed after his twin.

"What was that all about?" Derek asked as I glanced over at Tori.

"How should I know. I hang around men nearly all day and yet they're still a mystery to me." I laughed and gestured to the shelf of DVDs. "Go pick out a couple movies while I make some popcorn." I stepped into the kitchen and grabbed several packages from the cupboard.

"Need any help?" Chloe asked. I glanced back at her and smiled as I put the first bag into the microwave.

"Sure, if you want to grab the pop from the fridge." She nodded and pulled a few of the liter bottles from the bottom shelf. She shuffled near the fridge for a minute before I turned and raised an eyebrow. "Yes?" I laughed.

"Thank you Daniella." she looked up at me. "For looking out for him." I shook my head.

"I'm looking out for all of you Chloe. You're family now, and I look out for my family." I promised and ruffled her hair when a smile spread across her face. "Now what did that idiot of ours pick out to watch?"

"I heard that!" Derek snarled from the living room and we both laughed as I pulled the popcorn from the microwave.

We ended up discussing trivial things throughout the first movie. Mainly what Kit was up to while we didn't know where he was. What Chloe's arts school was like. What Tori did before she was sent to the Lyle house. Simon's new book. I flipped through his illustrations, wincing at some of the story they told. I felt truly sick that I had left them to deal with that on their own. But they deserved a break from the torrent of running and fear, so I left the hard questions until later.

A third of the way through the second movie the teens started to drop off, even with three liters of pop in them . Simon was first, then Tori who slowly leaned her head against his shoulder. Chloe drifted off with her head resting on Derek's knee, and he slowly allowed himself to relax. Only when I threaded my fingers through his hair and brushed it back softly did he finally start snoring. I pulled my hand back and scooted closer to Kit and Lauren, keeping my voice low.

"How bad is it?" I whispered, looking between them.

"They've been tracking us since Dallas nearly seven weeks ago. I've checked for tracking devices and spells several times. But I haven't found anything." Kit rubbed a hand over his face. I took a deep breath and glanced over at the others. They weren't kids anymore, that was for sure. But I still felt like I had to protect them from the big bad world. I just wanted to tell them everything was alright. That they could have a regular life now. That they could go to school, make friends, that Tori and Simon could have a relationship if they wanted.

But I knew doing that would only hinder their chances for survival. I shook my head slowly. What a world they were born into…

"They probably have their best trackers on it. I remember when they were on Brandon's tail. It was hard to shake them." I took a deep breath.

"How hard?" Kit asked worriedly.

"Six feet deep hard." I winced, and sat back. Kit looked just as unhappy as I felt, and Lauren looked positively sick. "Who exactly is it? Which Cabal?"

"The Gonzalas Cabal." I felt a pain twist in my gut and I felt my whole body stiffen.

"You're positive?" I hissed.

"It's hard to miss their signature." Kit chuckled dryly.

"That was the Cabal that was after Brandon. We had to send proof of their men's deaths. Their leader is a pretentious bastard that thinks he's a god." I snarled. "We had his guys tied up, but pictures weren't enough." I felt tears surge forward. "He told me they'd send more guys if I didn't send him their heads. He told me it was their punishment for failing him. I had no choice. I did it to keep my pack safe." I was aware they were staring at me.

"Daniella…" Kit breathed in disbelief.

"He'll send plenty of men once he finds out it's my pack. And not just men. Werewolves too." I covered my face and spoke into my hands. "Gonzolas hates us. Me in particular. I outsmarted him. He's not used to being bested... oh God." I moaned and squeezed my eyes shut.

"Daniella, this just means you know how to fight them." Kit tried to reassure me, but he fell silent when I shook my head. I sat up and looked at Kit, letting the horror that was washing over me show in my eyes.

"I think I may have just sentenced you all to death."


	6. Chapter 6

I slipped outside and glanced at the moon just beginning to rise. It would be just about time for the boys to change their watch. The tree line was welcoming as I stepped out of sight of the house. Everyone was asleep, and Trace was still gone thank goodness. I slipped out of my clothes and Changed, shaking out my fur.

_Daniella?_ Brian barked. I shot forward to stretch out my legs.

_Don't have a heart attack. I'm only here to give you some news. Is everyone here?_ I asked, heading for the clearing about three miles up from the house. I sensed the rest of the pack convening to the same clearing.

_Almost. Trace is still at the hospital and Sam hasn't even woken up yet._ Brandon growled a chuckle. He was the first to arrive in the clearing and we pushed through the bramble at the same time. He sat down obediently across from me. He watched me curiously but I couldn't meet his eyes. How was I supposed to tell him the same men that had been after him just a few years ago were coming back with a new vengeance.

_What's up Dani? _Jason asked, circling me once before taking his place next to Brandon.

_We'll wait for the whole pack._ I threw my head back and howled, knowing Sam would be able to hear it from his house.

_I'm coming, I'm coming!_ Sam grumbled, pushing himself towards the clearing. Soon the pack was assembled, all but Trace. I think I proffered it that way. It would make what I had to say easier if I didn't have to look into his eyes. The one person I positively couldn't live without.

_What's going on? Is it about Derek?_ Brian leaned down into a playful stance. _We already approve of him Daniella. There's no need…_

_It's the Gonzales Cabal._ I snarled, and an answering growl rose up from the pack, all their hackles stood on end.

_What?_ Jason snarled, his lip pulled back over his teeth.

_The Cabal that is after my family is the Gonzales group. I honestly didn't know. If I had…_ I still wouldn't have refused them refuge. I looked over when Brian took a deep breath.

_They'd still be here. Hell, we'd probably have made them come._ his gurgled chuckle was dark. _We'll kill the Gonzales bastard ourselves this time. Brandon can have the satisfaction of sinking his teeth into his neck._ Brandon whimpered, his ears pressed flat against his skull. I trotted over to him and touched my nose to his forehead.

_I can't go back Daniella._ he whimpered, his eyes squeezed shut tightly.

_I know Brandon. But you'll never have to go back._ I promised, and turned to face the pack. _James has promised his help. But I won't tell him until we know for certain. Kit may have made a mistake._ I hoped he had. I hoped it was an entirely new Cabal that would underestimate our attack force. I hoped this wouldn't be the end to us.

_Well, we're changing the watch now. You should head back and get some rest Daniella. Trace will want to know._ Brian tugged affectionately on my ear. _And don't worry. We've gotten through this before. We can get through it again._ I took a deep breath and nodded slowly. Brian was always the one to smooth things over, give us the positive outlook. Even if it was hopeless.

_I'm not sure how much we can handle this time._ I admitted as we walked back to his house.

_We're strong. And now we've got James' pack to help. Plus your brother and his little pack of misfits._ I barked a laugh. It was humorless, and even the echo sounded haunted.

_They would have been better to stay away. Gonzales surely knows by now Derek's relation to me. He'll kill them Brian. Just to get back at me._ I faltered in a step and I hunkered low to the ground, trying to keep myself from lingering on the images of those Cabal boys. Their headless corpses…

_Don't worry. It'll only bring on premature grays._ Brian snickered and tugged on my ear. _Go home. Get some sleep. Snuggle close to Trace tonight. Tell him in the morning so you can have this night of peace._ I nodded and stood, if a bit shaky. Brian turned for his house and I watched him go. How lucky was he, to trust his future. He could cut his ties to my pack in a moment and leave if he wanted. To ensure the safety of his family. I had no choice in the matter. It was my family I was putting in danger. I took a deep breath and let it whistle through my nostrils.

I got back to my clothes the same time Trace pulled up and turned the car off. I loped over to him and he chuckled, dropping onto one knee to rub my head. I leaned into his touch, licking his wrist.

"What did I tell you?" he sighed as he kissed my forehead. I snorted and skittered around him, pushing on his back. Trace laughed and stood while he rolled his eyes. "Pushy wolf." he gathered my clothes up and followed me up to the porch. "How long were you out there?" I rolled my eyes and sat obediently at the door as he mounted the stairs. Trace sighed in exasperation and opened the door for me. I stuck my nose up in the air and trotted inside, yelping when he kicked me softly in the flank. "Bed, now." he commanded and I snorted, hunkering low to the floor. Trace raised an eyebrow in challenge and I huffed a sigh, taking the stairs two at a time. I jumped up onto the bed and burrowed under the quilt, peeking out at Trace when he closed the door. I hopped on the floor and Changed, wincing when the sharp crack echoed around the quiet house.

"I wasn't out there long." I promised. Trace tossed me a long shirt and I pulled it over my head. "I just wanted to make sure everything was going okay." I swallowed and climbed under the sheets, keeping my eyes on the comforter.

"And everything's not okay." Trace murmured, sitting on the bed next to me.

"No." I whispered, still not meeting his eyes. I considered telling him I was tired and taking Brian's advice to just curl up under the covers and fall asleep with Trace surrounding me. "Kit told me it's the Gonzales Cabal that's after them." I whispered, taking Trace's hands between my own. Trace froze, his breath halted in his chest and I could feel his shocked expression.

"Is he positive?" he whispered. He grabbed my chin and pulled my face up. "Daniella, is he absolutely certain?" he hissed, his eyes glinted with the same fear I'd been feeling since Kit had first told me. Trace moaned in horror and gathered me to his chest when I nodded. He was moaning the word 'no' over and over again. He knew as well as I did if the Cabal arrived here I was as good as dead.

"It'll be alright." I whispered in an attempt to calm him some. It was a hollow attempt, my voice sounded dead. Trace moaned again, his voice was thick.

"I'm not going to loose you." He whispered, more to himself that to me.

"Never." I kissed his hair and brushed a hand through the blonde curls at the nape of his neck. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close, his face buried in the crook of my shoulder.

"Will we tell the pack?" he hissed, still not looking up. I shook my head.

"They have enough to worry about now. They don't need to worry any more about me." I unconsciously felt my hand settle over my belly. I wondered how much worse it would be if I found out I really was carrying someone inside me. How much more worried would they be? Added onto that, if I told them my name was on the top of Gonzales' hit list. I'd never be allowed to leave my room, let alone the house.

"You did what you had to Dani." Trace whispered. "They wouldn't think you a heartless killer if you told them."

"Those poor boys." I groaned, the sick feeling returned.

"Daniella, they cut our baby out of you! They deserved much worse." he snarled, and I clenched my hand to my stomach, the scar that ran from my hip to my ribs was a bump against my fingers.

"They didn't do it because they wanted to Trace. They were apologizing. But I was trying to protect her… I didn't listen when they told me they were under orders. I _ripped_ their heads from their bodies." I clenched my fists tight in his shirt. I still felt the horror of what I'd done. The lie I was still trying to keep up. I knew the pack knew better than to believe I'd been forced to cut their heads off. They'd seen the blood… I'd never felt so ashamed. Trace touched my cheek tenderly.

"It's in our nature to protect those we love." he whispered, his lips brushed against my temple.

"It's no excuse." I hissed.

"Daniella." Trace leaned back a little ways and lifted my chin so I was forced to look into his eyes. Eyes so blue they seemed to glow in the dark. "If you hadn't done what you had, you would be dead. And I never would have gotten to tell you I love you a million more times." He kissed my forehead.

"I love you too Trace. Never forget that." I whispered, tracing his collarbone. He pulled me close and rested us back against the pillows. I nestled into his embrace when he pulled the quilt up over us.

"Let's not worry about it until we know for certain it's Gonzales. Let's just enjoy this time together, and with your family." he breathed into my ear, his hand rubbed soothing circles into the skin on my back. "Should we call mom and dad?" I shook my head slowly.

"You know they'll leave their territory unprotected to come up and help." I whispered, my mind was already pulling me into sleep. Trace's familiar scent filled my head and calmed my racing thoughts.

"You're right." he nodded dejectedly. "How did your meeting with James go?"

"It was alright." I shrugged. "He was civil. He told me if he got to kill the bastards that killed his brother, he'd help." I could feel some of the tension leave Trace's body. A relieved sigh escaped his throat.

"I'll feel better with his twenty wolves helping us." he kissed my forehead.

"They'll send scouts." I warned him. Trace nodded slowly and held me closer.

"Our boys will know right away if anything's amiss." Trace tried to reassure me. It wasn't working. "Don't be scared." he begged.

"I'm not scared." Not for myself. But I didn't add that… Trace snorted in disbelief.

"You're body is as taut as a bow string." he ran a hand down my spine. Only then did I realize it was as straight as a pole. "It's okay to admit you're scared once in a while Dani. Even if it's only to me." I shook my head slowly, but not in denial. I took a deep, watery breath and squeezed my eyes shut against tears.

"I don't want anyone else to get hurt." I sobbed.

"No one else is going to get hurt darling. I won't let that happen, and neither will you." Trace brushed a hand through my hair, the movement soothed my high strung nerves just enough to allow my brain to slip into a fitful sleep.

* * *

Sunlight streamed through the window, warming my fear chilled skin. The last remnants of my nightmare clung to my mind, and I reached out for Trace's comforting hand, sitting upright when I couldn't find it.

"Trace?" I cried, my heart pounded with fear, my nightmare was coming true. "Trace!" I bolted from the bed and yanked the door to the hallway open.

"Dani." Trace was there at the top of the stairs, pancake batter splattered across his face. I sighed in relief and clenched my head between my hands. I tensed when Trace wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm okay." I whispered, leaning into his chest.

"Everything alright?" I looked up when Derek stepped out of his room, his hair piled on one side of his head. His eyes were still half closed. I managed a warm smile.

"I'm sorry I woke you Derek." I smiled, and reached out to smooth his hair down. "Just a bad dream. Go back to bed." he grunted and stepped back into his room, closing the door with a soft click.

"Are you okay?" Trace kissed my forehead and smoothed down my hair.

"It was just a bad dream Trace." I grimaced, and ran a hand through my hair. "I have to go into town. I'll be back in an hour." I promised. Trace grasped my hand when I turned back into the room.

"Dani?" he gave me the look that told me he knew something was up and he knew I wasn't telling him.

"I'm out of girl stuff." I mumbled to the floor and he chuckled, kissing my heated cheek. He never questioned me when it came to that and I hated the fact he believed me so readily.

"Oh, alright." he chuckled and nipped my ear, laughing when I jumped with a squeal. "Hurry back Mrs. Brevick." I rolled my eyes and shoved on his shoulder.

"We have company!" I reminded him sharply and he shrugged.

"It's not like they don't know what a husband and wife does behind closed…"

"Trace!" I gasped, horrified. Trace barked a laugh and kissed my forehead.

"Oh, alright." he hugged me once before he headed back downstairs. I dressed quickly and pulled my lank hair back into a hasty bun. It was still only Trace and I when I trotted down the stairs.

"Drive safe darling." he smiled as I grabbed a piece of bacon from the plate.

"Always do." I promised, pecked his cheek, and headed for the front door. I didn't want to waste any time so I just drove into town, greeted the people I knew politely, and got what I was aiming for. Unfortunately Cammy, Brandon's mate, was checking today and I knew she would wonder why I didn't go through her line once she saw me. I took a deep breath and steeled myself.

"Hey Cam." I smiled, and winced as I set down my items. She stared at them for a moment before looking up at me in surprise.

"You're pregnant?" she asked as she scanned the tests.

"I don't know yet Cam. Hence the tests." I gestured to the boxes. "Please don't say anything." I begged, through gritted teeth.

"Of course not." she winked. "Brandon told me about your family. Is it true there's a Cabal after them." she lowered her voice and I winced.

"It's the Gonzales Cabal." Cammy dropped the test she was scanning and stared up at me in horror.

"Why didn't he tell me?" she hissed, retrieving the test and scanning it.

"He probably doesn't want you to worry." I laughed. "Mates are idiots that way." Cammy laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, they are." she smiled as I paid. "What are you hoping for?" she asked softly.

"Right now? A negative. Just because of everything that's going on." I winced and took the bags. Cammy nodded gravely.

"Don't do anything stupid just because it's the Gonzales Cabal Dani." Cammy warned and I patted her curly red hair.

"Don't worry. Trace will never let that happen." I laughed when she glared unimpressively. "I'll stay safe Cammy. I promise."

"Good." She smiled. "And good luck." she gestured to the bag. I smiled once and headed for the bathroom at the front of the store.


	7. Chapter 7

_Positive. Positive. Positive. Positive. Positive._ I moaned and punched the tiled wall, gritting my teeth. This couldn't be happening. Not now. Not with the threat of the Cabal hanging over us. _Again_! I touched the scar on my stomach and shook my head in horror.

"I'm not going to let them hurt you." I whispered. But I'd said that the last time. My baby shifted inside me. Healthy and alive. And I was going to keep them that way.

"Daniella?" I heard Cammy call. I looked up as she stepped into the bathroom. "I'm on my break." she explained and glanced at the tests I'd tossed in the trash.

"They're all positive." I whispered, glaring at the topmost test. Cammy tried to hide her smile. "Yeah, go ahead." I grinned with a laugh. Cammy squealed and threw her arms around my neck.

"The timing could have been better, but I'm so happy for you!" she stepped back and grinned widely.

"Yeah, I'm happy too." I touched my stomach, the faint bump of the scar protruded from my otherwise flat belly. The terror I'd felt the first time, the pain I couldn't shake, it all came flooding back and I froze where I leaned against the wall.

"Will you tell Trace?" she wondered.

"Not right now. I'll let the Cabal thing fade a little bit, then I'll tell him. He'll probably notice before I tell him though. The curse of living with a doctor." I smirked and shook my head. "Don't work too hard Cam." I hugged her and walked back outside.

Now that I knew I couldn't help but smile. Sure I was worried. Absolutely terrified that this time would be a repeat of the last time. But this was a part of me, and a part of Trace. I climbed into the car and looked down at my stomach. There wasn't any sign whatsoever of a baby yet except the slight hardness just under my naval. I pressed my hand to it and the baby shifted again.

"I'll protect you." I promised, and started the car. The ride home didn't take long enough, and I wasn't certain I was quite ready to face Trace yet. I knew he'd know something was up. The moment I stepped through the door he'd sense it like a motion detector. I had obviously been sitting there for too long, because I heard the front door open, and Derek appeared on the front porch. I took a deep breath and climbed from the car.

"You okay?" Derek called as I mounted the steps.

"I'm fine." I smiled and ruffled his hair as I passed him.

"Trace left about twenty minutes ago." I breathed a sigh of relief. "He told me I could tag along if I wanted." Derek folded his arms over his chest and lowered his eyes to the floor. I tilted his chin up.

"Derek, you're my brother. Not a rogue. If you want to run with the boys it's fine." I promised. Derek turned his face away.

"But I… I haven't learned how to control my Changes yet." he gritted his teeth.

"It'll happen soon Derek." I promised. "You'll feel it coming on and you'll find that you can suppress your wolf. It's hard at first. But after a while you learn when to let the wolf out, and when to keep it in." Derek pressed his lips into a thin line and he shrugged.

"What kind of emotions set it off? How can I learn how to suppress it?" he asked as we walked through the living room.

"What are you two talking about?" Tori asked from the couch.

"Wolf stuff." I grinned and she grimaced. "Chloe, I'll call my necromancer friend later." I smiled and she nodded with a grateful smile.

"Thank you Daniella." she smiled.

"Not a problem." I threw over my shoulder as I stepped into the kitchen. "Now as for your question," I turned to the fridge and pulled out a bowl of grapes and set them on the island as Derek sat down. "any strong emotion really. Anger, stress, fear. Sometimes even desire can bring out the wolf." Derek balked. "Oh, no, no. Don't worry. It's just the possessive side of our nature. You don't actually Change while you're…"

"Okay." Derek held up both hands. "As much as I love talking about this with my sister, I'd really rather not." I laughed and gave him a pointed look.

"You asked." Derek's blush deepened.

"We're not doing _anything_ like that." he protested.

"Just because you're not doing anything now, doesn't mean you won't try exploring new things…"

"Yeah. I'm done." I caught his wrist when he turned for the door.

"I'm sorry Derek. There's just some things that you need to know. I know It's embarrassing, but at least you're not getting this from Kit." I felt the heat of my blush spread from my collarbone to my hairline.

"Oh, dear Lord!" Derek sat down with a laugh. "Yeah, I'd rather get this from you." he looked pained.

"Like I said, it's just the possessive side of our nature that comes forward. It's nothing to really worry about too much until you start getting more intimate." I shrugged and Derek's blush heated.

"Yeah. I've had health classes so we don't need to say anything else." he warned through clenched teeth. I rolled my eyes and turned to the back door when it opened.

"Hey Claire." I smiled and took the little bundle from her arms. She smiled tiredly.

"I hope you don't mind. I thought Sam could use some peace and quiet after his run last night." Clarissa looked positively exhausted.

"Go on upstairs Claire. You can take a nap." she looked too tired to protest. She kissed Stephanie of the forehead and disappeared upstairs.

"You look natural with her." Derek commented and a cold fear trickled down the back of my neck.

"Thanks." I smiled and swayed from side to side. "I'll have one of my own soon." I chomped down on my tongue when I realized what I'd said. How I'd said it. _Dammit!_ Luckily my brother was completely clueless and remained ignorant to what the words implied. Or at least he didn't comment on it.

"You'll make a great mom someday Daniella." he patted my shoulder and looked down into Stephanie's face.

"Tell you what, after Clarissa takes her nap we'll go on a run together. We'll see if you can Change on command." Derek smiled.

"Sure." he grinned. I stepped into the living room and smiled when the girls cooed. "Women." he scoffed.

"Oh, shush you." Chloe laughed and took the Stephanie from me.

"Yeah, nothing's going on." I raised an eyebrow in Derek's direction and laughed when Chloe looked up, completely clueless. Derek was flushed a deep red and when Chloe looked up she flushed too and handed Stephanie back to me. I rested Stephanie against my chest and leaned back in the chair, grinning in Derek's direction.

"Hey Daniella, do you have a computer?" Tori asked.

"In the study just down the hall from the dining room." I nodded and she disappeared down the hall.

"I'm going to see what Simon is up to." Derek chuckled and headed upstairs. Chloe sat awkwardly on the couch for a moment, her lips pressed into a thin line.

"Will you hand me the phone Chloe? I'll call that necromancer friend of mine." she nodded and handed me the phone. She smiled as she watched Stephanie sleep on my chest. I smiled too and looked down at the black-haired baby. I could only imagine what it would be like to hold a blonde-haired little boy or girl to my chest as they slept.

"Daniella?" Chloe's voice broke me from my daydream and I shook myself.

"Yeah." I laughed at myself and dialed the number, waiting.

"Hello?" Mara said, her usual upbeat voice.

"Hey Mara, it's Dani."

"Oh, Daniella, so good to hear from you. What's up?" she asked politely.

"There's someone I want you to talk to." I smiled and handed the phone over to Chloe. She cleared her throat and introduced herself. She had quite a few questions, and she was on the phone with Mara for well over an hour. When she finally hung up she looked like I'd just handed the sun to her on a platter.

"Thank you Daniella." she smiled and I looked up when Clarissa came down the stairs.

"How was she?" she asked with a yawn and pulled her daughter close.

"A little angel." I smiled and moved towards the stairs. "Derek, want to run?" I called and he came bounding down the stairs. Chloe laughed and rolled her eyes fondly. "Come on." I giggled and we stepped outside.

"What do I have to do?" he asked, practically bouncing where he stood.

"First off, you have to calm down." I instructed. We stepped into the middle of the large front yard and I heard Chloe and Kit step out onto the front porch. Derek glanced back at them and I tutted, rapping him on the forehead with my knuckle. "Do you want to rip your clothes?" Derek rolled his eyes and slipped off his shirt. He gave me a pointed look that told me that was it. "Fine. Clear your head." I told him again. He took a deep, calming breath and closed his eyes. I began walking, circling him.

"That's not helping Dani." Derek murmured, his head turning so he could follow my footsteps.

"Clear your head." I snapped.

"How can I when you're circling me!" Derek rounded on me, his instinct to watch his back was too overpowering, even if I was his sister.

"Derek, you'll have to Change in a multitude of scenarios. If you can't Change when your _sister_ is circling you, then you won't be able to Change at all. Now clear your head." I commanded harshly. I wasn't doing it to be mean. The stress was easy to mount in wolves, and if we didn't learn how to control it, we'd be bursting into wolves here and there at every little provocation. Derek huffed in agitation and closed his eyes, drawing in deep breaths.

"Must you do that?" Derek hissed as I started circling him again.

"I'm not going to attack you Derek. Ignore your instincts for the moment. Ignore everything." I watched as his face cleared, and as I walked around his back, I watched the muscles in his back twitch, preparing for an attack I wouldn't mount. "Clear your head." I touched his shoulder and smacked him upside the head when he rounded on me.

"I'm sorry!" He snarled. "But you're circling me, it's hard not to attack!"

"Of course it's _hard_." I took on a whining tone and rolled my eyes. "But I do it, Trace does it. My pack does it. Trace's mom and dad do it. You can do it too." I hit his forehead with my palm. "Now clear your mind. Ignore your instincts telling you I'm going to attack. Ignore _everything_ and just breathe." I leaned closer to him and put my lips to his ear. "Think of Chloe. Think of her eyes Derek. Only her eyes." I instructed, using the same tactic I'd used on Chase when I'd taught him to control his Changes. The moment he'd thought of Rebecca he'd gotten it on the first try.

Derek took a deep breath and closed his eyes again. I continued to circle him, but this time there was no preparation for attack. He stood calmly, his arms loose at his sides, his palms turned up to the sun that streamed down on us.

"Good. Is your mind clear?" I asked in a soft tone. Derek nodded once and I stepped away from him. "Find your wolf." I murmured, still stepping back. "Let him out Derek." I smiled when I saw dark hair sprouting from his pores, the roiling muscles in his back, his spine working to realign itself. He was doing perfect. Five more seconds and he could complete his first self-induced Change. He dropped to his knees and cried out in pain, the black hair receded, and he lost his breakfast on the ground. I heard Chloe get up but I held up a hand to stop her.

"Get up." I told Derek. His entire body was shaking from effort. The stank of bile hung in the air, but it was only to be expected. "Did you focus on what I told you to?" Derek nodded and I rolled my eyes. "But you didn't clear your mind." he shook his head piteously. "Thought so. You didn't take your mind off the threat." he shook his head again. I grabbed him under the arms and yanked him to his feet.

"Daniella, maybe…" I glanced at Kit and he swallowed thickly.

"You didn't have to go through this Kit. You don't know how easy it actually is. Once he stops fighting it, he'll be able to control it." Derek looked up at me and I brushed back his sweat dampened hair. "Trust me little brother. It doesn't hurt so bad once you control it." I kissed his forehead and stepped back.

"They did something to me Dani." he shook his head. "I can't…"

"I was in the same place you were Derek. As was Brandon, from my pack. We Change nearly every day Derek. We can control it perfectly fine." I smiled reassuringly. "They didn't do anything to you."

His green eyes met my blue, and I saw the fear leak from them.

"Clear your mind. Find your wolf. It'll come naturally." I promised and he closed his eyes, his body relaxed, and he lifted his face to the sun again. I circled him and saw his muscles tense. "Clear your mind." I reminded him. He relaxed again and took a deep breath. I nodded and stopped behind him, letting a feral snarl rumble in my chest. "Ah-ah!" I chided when he tensed. Derek's arms were shaking again and I smacked the back of his head. "Clear it!" I snarled, and he grimaced, clenching his fists. "Clear your…"

"I _know_. I have to clear my head!" Derek roared.

"You're not doing a very good job of it." I shouted over him, and I turned for the porch. "If you're just going to yell at me, I'm not going to help you!" I snapped, smiling to myself. I knew my position would draw his eyes to Chloe. Air whistled through Derek's lungs as he took a deep calming breath.

"Daniella, I'm sorry. I know you're only trying to help." I turned and smiled.

"That wasn't so hard. Now clear your head. Locate your wolf." Derek closed his eyes and relaxed completely, his fell forward a bit. "Now, attack." I whispered and he dropped down, fur exploded from his pores, his legs straightened, his back jackknifed, and a sharp snap echoed around the clearing. Derek panted for a moment before he lifted his eyes to my own and I knelt down next to him.

"Very good Derek." I leaned my forehead against his temple. "Now, for the Change back." I laughed when he stared at me. "Oh, come on. It didn't hurt, did it?" he thought for a moment and glanced at me in surprise. "I told you. You'll get better with practice. It wont take nearly as long." I looked up at the porch where Chloe was smiling softly at Derek. He gave her a wolfy grin and loped up to the porch, bumping his head against her leg.

"Yes, you were wonderful. Next time don't yell at your sister so much." she rubbed his ear fondly and he turned to look at me.

"We'll tackle the Change back later. For now, let's go stretch our legs." Derek barked happily and followed me into the tree line.


	8. Chapter 8

Air rushed in and out of my lungs, bringing with it the scents of the forest, and of my brother racing in a black streak beside me. We leapt over a deadfall and I pulled up short when a familiar body of fur stepped into my path.

_Daniella, I am going to lock you up, so help me…_

_Oh Trace, you're going to give yourself a heart complex_. I snorted, and bumped Derek with my hip. _I'm just showing Derek around. _Trace turned his attention to the smaller wolf at my side and dropped his head to the ground in a playful gesture. Derek gave a throaty chuckle and dropped low himself.

_Did she go all drill sergeant on you like she did with Chase?_ Trace barked happily. He yelped when I lunged at him and caught the scruff of his neck softly between my teeth.

_If you care to remember Mr. Brevick, you were quite the drill sergeant yourself when I was learning to control my Changes._ I snarled playfully, and danced away from him before the could return the playful attacks. He was always soft with me, but it was impossible to tell when he would knock my legs out from under me, or flip me on my back. I needed to be cautious now that I knew for a fact I was pregnant. Trace caught this and regarded me with a curious expression.

_Is this the new kid?_ Brandon jumped into view and looked Derek up and down. _Still as ugly as ever there Souza._ Derek barked in recognition.

_Brandon Lennox?_ he peered closer as Brandon stood up fully.

_The one and only_. Brandon nodded regally.

_The annoying one, and the only idiot in the pack_. I snickered and he growled at me.

_Watch it Alpha, or I might have to show you how annoying I can be._ Brandon coiled himself to lunge and I ducked to the side as he shot past. Brandon skidded to a halt and turned, preparing to lunge again.

_ENOUGH_. I snarled darkly, and sighed, shaking my head. Brandon locked his muscles into place and Trace stared at me in surprise. I hated using my Alpha voice, mainly because the boys always knew something was up when I did. _I'm sorry Brandon. Get up. _Brandon rose to his feet tenderly, watching me like I was a ticking time bomb. I guess I was. My wolf already tilted my emotions out of whack, and now I had to add the pregnancy hormones to the balance and I was going to be a raging bitch for the next few months.

_Daniella, honey, what's going on?_ Trace licked my muzzle and I shouldered away from him.

_Nothing. It's this Cabal thing. It's just got me on edge. I'm sorry Brandon._ I sighed in relief when he grinned lopsidedly at me.

_Eh, it's okay. _he shrugged. We all stiffened when Jason and Brian ran up, tension rolled off them in waves and I whipped my head around to the wind, sniffing for a hint of danger.

_Oh, hi Derek. I'm Brian. This is Jason._ Brian glanced at Trace and I and I knew immediately something was terribly wrong, but he didn't want to scare Derek. I knew Derek would sense this too, but i would try my hardest to convince him nothing was wrong until I was completely certain he would be safe. I turned to Brandon and grinned easily.

_Brandon, can you show Derek the territory lines. I don't want him to accidentally wander onto south-eastern lands._ I sighed in relief when he nodded.

_Come on Derek. I don't bite._ he promised and Derek glanced worridly at me. He followed after Brandon a little uneasily when I nodded at him. I turned back to the others when they disappeared and we pressed our noses into a tight circle close to the ground so we didn't risk Brandon and Derek overhearing.

_What is it?_ Trace growled.

_A couple black vans with dark windows just checked into Benny's hotel. Seven men in each._ I snarled in distress, my whole body shaking.

_Werewolves? _I hissed, my eyes closed in relief when they shook their heads.

_Only two by the smell of it. And guns. Lots of guns._ I winced and looked over at Trace.

_Okay, we'll keep an eye on them. There's no reason to…_

_Trace, they had the Gonzales insignia on their jackets._ I snarled and Trace stiffened.

_Daniella, go back to the house._ he commanded, staring at me in horror. _Daniella, please_. He begged, a whimper of fear was building in his throat.

_I can't run forever_. I told him softly and took off towards town. Trace knew he couldn't stop me once I started running. I was so much faster than all the men. They could only hope to keep up with me as much as possible. Heedless of who might see me, an alert for wolves in the area was the least of my worries at the moment, I headed for the streets. I slowed my pace to allow the boys to catch up.

_Is this a good idea?_ Jason barked as we raced down the sidewalk.

_Right now, I couldn't care less._ I snarled and pushed across an empty park.

_Daniella, don't get careless._ Trace begged and I snapped at him in exasperation. We headed straight for the hotel, and I snarled when I saw the vans. We didn't stop to check for what kind of guns they had. We headed straight for the forest at the edge of the city lines. Three hundred feet from the back of the hotel.

_What are we going to do?"_ Brian asked as we lowered ourselves to the ground. I glanced at a patch of open dirt and I flopped down in it, rolling my white fur into the dark dirt.

_I've been mistaken for a malamute before. _I stepped forward and glared at Trace when he stepped in front of me._ Move Trace. I know you're only protecting me, but I'm a big girl._ I licked his muzzle and shot forward before he could protest. I trotted into the Benny's hotel parking lot and ensured the vans were vacant before trotting over to them and pressing my nose to the bumper, under the back door. My hackles rose when I encountered the bitter smell of gunpowder. I looked around to make sure I was alone. I stood on my hind legs and maneuvered my teeth around the handle. I managed to open the door just enough to slip inside.

My entire being was telling me this was stupid. Even a part of me knew Trace would be dragging me away by the scruff of my neck. But I hopped up into the back of the van and pawed open one of the cases, yelping in fright when I saw army grade rifles. I scrambled away from the case and hopped back out onto the ground.

"Still can't keep your nose out of where it doesn't belong, eh Mrs. Brevick." I stilled and whipped around, a stab of fear ran through me when I recognized Lenny. The detestable man that had sat by and watched as Gonzales' boys cut my baby from me. The scars that ran from his cheek, down into his collar, were from me. Three ragged claw marks that marred his skin. He cocked his pistol and I took off, yelping in pain when the bullet grazed my hip and I faltered, my leg deadened from the wound. My head whipped around to see two burly wolves barreling toward me.

_Daniella!_ Trace howled, racing forward from the trees with Jason and Brian directly behind him.

_Dani?_ I heard Derek bark in worry. I turned just in time to catch one of the wolves' neck in my teeth. He whipped his head around, trying to get a grip on me, but I wouldn't let up. He overpowered me too soon, and got me on my back. I whipped my head around, the metallic taste of blood filled my mouth as my teeth broke his skin. He snarled and rolled onto his back, his hind legs milled dangerously close to my belly.

All I could think was that I had to protect my baby.

I released my grip on his neck and twisted away from him, freezing when I realized I was staring down the barrel of a gun. I froze in my place and whimpered when my back leg buckled from pain.

"Stop!" the mans voice echoed off the trees and the sound of the struggle I hadn't noticed until now stopped. I could hear Trace's whimper when he saw it too. Lenny chuckled and looked at the bullet wound on my leg.

"Did the big bad wolf get a booboo?" he laughed, lifting the gun to my head. "You know what they say about wounded bitches. Gotta put them out of their misery." he pressed the tip of the silencer to my forehead

_Daniella! _Trace whimpered, and I looked brokenly at him.

_Trace…_ I took a deep shuddering breath and screwed my eyes shut, waiting for the final gunshot. There were snarls, and harsh barks as the rest of my pack surrounded us. I looked up sharply as Lenny's attention was adverted.

"Move, and she dies!" he shouted, and I took the opportunity to jump to the side. He jerked and the gun went off. But before he could get a chance to shoot again I grabbed his arm and wrenched it to the side, forcing him to drop the gun. Brandon and Brian took down one wolf while Connor and Jason took down the other one. I didn't see who attacked Lenny. My eyes slipped closed against the pain and my legs shook, too weak to bear my weight for much longer.

_Daniella? _Trace whimpered, trotting towards me. I collapsed and he whimpered in worry. I looked at him as he Changed and knelt in front of me. "Can you Change?" he asked quietly. I concentrated, and my pain intensified, before a high scream pierced the air. It took me half a moment to realize it was my own.

"Calm down Daniella!" Trace's voice shook, as he pressed his hand over the wound. It was too close to my heart. So much blood.

"Don't let them see." I whispered, screwing my eyes shut against the pain.

"Sam, take care of those three. Cody, Brandon, Conner, help him. Jason, go get my medical bag from the house. Brian, I need you." Trace set his mouth in a hard line, tears falling from his eyes. Brian knelt next to me, covering me with something warm.

"Derek..." I moaned.

"He's fine." Brian answered as he pressed something against the graze wound on my hip. "Brandon is going to help him with the Change back. He's already back at the house." I pressed my eyes closed and moaned from the pain.

"Trace... I..."

"Hush honey." he murmured, his voice rough with anxiety.

"I'm sorry." I hissed, squeezing my eyes shut when he kissed my forehead.

"It's alright." he whispered. His hand was still pressed against the wound. The pressure was more to the left than it was in the middle. More in my shoulder. I tried to relax. "Where is Jason?" Trace snarled, whipping his head around.

"Is she alright to move?" Brian asked quickly. He glanced down at me and I could see just how worried he was. Maybe I was hurt more than I'd realized and the thought made my head dizzy. I felt my hands lift to my stomach, and I rubbed a hand over the unmarred skin, just making sure. I closed my eyes in relief and clenched my teeth together in pain.

"Trace." I hissed, pain seeped into my voice and Trace brushed back my hair with a bloody hand and shook his head.

"Don't talk Dani. It's okay. You're going to be fine." he looked back down to the wound in my shoulder, his education as a doctor kicking in. "We'll have to take some blood from the boys…"

"No!" I cried, moaning in pain when I tried to sit up.

"It's alright baby." Trace shook his head. "Not that much blood. Just enough to make up for the blood you'll loose when I extract the bullet from your shoulder." I shook my head.

"They'll be weak…"

"You'll do us no good in a coma Daniella." Brian growled at me. I took a deep breath and squeezed my eyes shut. "It'll be better if we take blood from Derek. Family blood…"

"Definitely not!" I coughed, glaring at him.

"How is she?" Jason asked as he dropped to his knees at my head.

"_She_ can still hear you." I moaned, sneering as Trace did something to my shoulder.

"I'm just binding it until we can get back to the house." Trace told me softly.

"Lauren is coming with the truck." Jason murmured, and cradled my head on his lap when Trace instructed him to. My vision was failing, there was too much pain to fight off. I had to tell him. If he used the wrong medicines during the extraction it could hurt our baby. He'd never forgive himself if that happened.

"Trace," I reached up with my uninjured arm and caught his wrist as he bound an old shirt against the bloody bullet hole. "Trace, I'm pregnant." Trace froze and looked down at me in horror.

"God damnit Daniella Brevick, why didn't you tell us?" Brian all but roared at me. Trace held up a hand for silence as he searched my eyes.

"You're certain?" he whispered. I couldn't miss the undertone of pride in his fearful tone.

"Absolutely." I hissed, and let the security of unconsciousness take me under.

* * *

The deep sound of men talking was what finally woke me. I swallowed past my swollen tongue. I felt like I had cotton stuffed in my mouth. I rolled my head to the side and grimaced when I realized I was laying on the kitchen table. My arm was bound in a sling close to my chest, and my hip burned where Lenny's first bullet had grazed me. I struggled myself into an upright position and glanced around the empty dining room.

The sound of Trace's voice, low and methodical, as it always was when he was assessing a wound, was what drew me into the kitchen. I feared to see who else was hurt, and how badly, but I had to know. I limped through the open door and took stock of the situation. Derek was backed up against the furthest wall from the island, a snarl was rumbling deeply in his chest. I turned my head sluggishly and stared at the familiar face that stared back at me.

I recognized him, I knew that much. My mind was still under the influence of whatever painkiller Trace had given me while I was under. I blinked for a minute and knew right away he was the werewolf that had attacked me. There were teeth marks along his neck, and a gash on his arm. But I wondered why Trace was sitting calmly next to him, sewing up the wounds I'd inflicted on him. His face showed he wasn't happy with the situation, but his eyes were full of concentration. I doubted he'd even noticed I was up.

I blinked again and looked up into the other wolf's face, trying to pinpoint where I'd seen him before. It felt like a dream. Something from my childhood. I took a deep breath and chased down the memory, my hand gripped the wall for support as I struggled.

My eyes flew open wide and my body locked down when I placed his face. It _was _something from my childhood. A flood of hatred washed over me and I had to dig my nails into my palms to keep from attacking the cheating bastard. His dark eyes met mine and I felt a snarl of my own build in my chest.

"Daniella." he breathed, looking at me in disbelief and awe.

"Go to hell Zachary Cane." I snarled darkly and towed Derek from the kitchen.

* * *

***A/N***

**Okay, so before you yell at me for that, I was having really bad writers block, and I've been really trying for the past couple days to come up with something, and this was the only thing I could think of that would keep the story new and exciting :) Originally I was going to send her to the pound, but no matter how hard I tried the end result was the same. It was just so poorly written i couldn't do that to the story. So I just threw in a total curveball!**

**I'd like to take this chance to thank those of you that are reviewing. It really keeps me going and gives me new ideas for where to take the story.**

**I'd also just like to say that I do not own the DP characters. I'm just borrowing them for a time. This will probably the the only Authors note you guys see, I think they totally take you out of the zone of the story. **

**Happy Reading! ****~Tarya13**


End file.
